No terraço
by Ana Souza
Summary: Fic baseada no que aconteceu no episódio 'Joy'.


O dia foi difícil, ela sabia que seria assim por conta de tanta expectativa, por conta de tanta espera de que tudo desse certo. Não era da forma que ela realmente desejava, mas era a única forma que lhe foi possível.

Mas o dia lhe surpreendeu negativamente, e apesar de toda a tensão que ela havia passado durante todo o dia, o que aconteceu nunca foi esperado por ela, nunca passou por sua cabeça aquela possibilidade.

É, o dia foi realmente muito difícil, chegou a ser cruel. Ela deveria estar em casa chorando em seu quarto, ou no quarto que ela havia preparado com tanto carinho, tanta dedicação. Mas não, ela ainda continuava lá, no hospital, mas precisamente no terraço. Já era tarde, não exatamente para a chegada do dia seguinte, mas para ela ainda continuar no hospital.

As estrelas brilhavam intensamente naquela noite, mas pra ela pouco importava, não estava ali para contemplar o brilho das estrelas, muito menos a beleza da noite. Seu olhar tinha uma direção contrária, ela estava cabisbaixa e com os braços apoiados no parapeito. As lágrimas teimavam em escorregar pelo seu rosto, aquele brilho no olhar que não precisava de hora e nem de tempo bonito para aparecer havia se apagado e se transformado em dor, em frustração.

De repente alguém chega no terraço, era ele que de longe a observava. Aquele que fez questão de passar o dia todo a infernizando, por conta de uma mudança que ela queria para sua vida e que ele sabia que seria muito importante para ela, mas mesmo assim continuou infernizando-a, sem nenhuma trégua. Mas agora tudo havia ido por água abaixo e o que ele queria que acontecesse, aconteceu. Não necessariamente daquela forma, mas aconteceu. Só que ele não havia ficado feliz com isso, ela estava sofrendo e a sua dor era a dele também

Ela ainda não havia notado a presença dele, estava totalmente embriagada com seu sofrimento, com sua dor. Ele resolveu se aproximar, foi quando ela notou a presença de alguém, não olhou para trás e permaneceu parada olhando pro nada, ela sabia que era ele, ela sentiu que era ele.

Ele resolveu se aproximar, e caminhando lentamente aproximou-se e ela foi sentindo ele cada vez mais perto. Chegou por trás e parou seu corpo bem próximo ao dela, sem deixar qualquer espaço entre eles. Fechou os olhos e cheirou-lhe o cabelo num gesto de carinho, aquele perfume dela o fascinava. A mão dele, enorme, rodeou-lhe a cintura e vincou os dedos na silhueta feminina, que lhe inebriava o espírito. Ela, encostada no parapeito deu um suspiro profundo, continuando imóvel.

Ele não sabia o que falar, nessas situações ele nunca sabia. Não queria ser cruel, já tinha sido o suficiente durante o dia, por isso não usou das palavras. Não queria assustá-la, não queria que ela fugisse. Ela precisava dele e ele estava ali, mas seria do jeito dele e ele não iria deixá-la fugir, nunca deixava, usava a vantagem do tamanho que tinha, em tudo.

Seus braços e mãos pressionaram firmes os braços e mãos dele que ainda continuava em sua cintura. Ela sentiu-o cada vez mais perto, cada vez maior. Ele sabia o tempo que demora em crescer nela o desejo de te-lo e isso lhe agradava.

Os seus lábios percorriam-lhe o pescoço e a cabeça dela cedia, descontraindo e caindo apoiada no seu ombro, onde poderia ter chorado toda sua dor se não tivesse sido tão cruel o dia todo.

Suas lágrimas já haviam cessado, mas seus olhos e rosto ainda evidenciavam todo o choro que lhe tomou conta minutos atrás. Ela queria esquecer, talvez com um tempo tentar de novo, mas tava muito recente para esquecer tão fácil. Mas ele poderia lhe ajudar a esquecer, pelo menos naquele momento com seu carinho, seu toque. Então ela se deixou levar, se permitiu esquecer por alguns instantes.

As mãos dela pararam na bunda dele, à medida que as mãos grandes dele percorriam-lhe o corpo, começando pelos seios desenhados na perfeição, cobiçado por todos, mas que desejava o toque apenas de um. Ele a virou e seus olhares se encontraram, ambos diferentes, ambos apagados. Sua mão pousou no rosto dela, que apesar de ser grande sabia ser delicada. Os dedos percorreram o rosto como se tivesse seguindo as lágrimas que por ali haviam passado. Ela fechou os olhos e mergulhou sua mente na sensação maravilhosa que o toque dele lhe trazia.

Abriu-lhe as pernas e ela gemeu de surpresa. Queria ser dele, não ali, mas não hesitou. Fez do seu umbigo um ponto de partida e subiu, conhecendo por dentro da blusa cada centímetro da pele macia, arrepiada. Beijou-lhe profundamente, a língua lutava por um espaço em sua boca. Agarrou-lhe o pescoço e empurrou-o para trás, ele queria fazê-la subir. E descer. E subir. Para que ela descesse fogosa outra vez e começasse sua dança no corpo dele, também trêmulo de cansaço, desejo, prazer.

Ela respirava mal, mas não era a mão dele em seu pescoço. Era ele a conhecê-la, fazendo-o convidado nela. E ela só queria dançar, sentir o arfar do desejo e dançar ao som do desespero que era ele dentro dela.

Ele dançava bem, meio sem jeito com as calças pelos tornozelos e ela de saia arregaçada contra um parapeito baixo. Até quando ele resolve ir embora para a casa dela, para a dança recomeçar. Uma. Outra, e outra vez. Para fazê-la esquecer de toda a dor que aquele dia havia lhe trazido.


End file.
